


the game

by lovell_snowM



Category: Shadow Hunters - Fandom, the mortal instuments
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovell_snowM/pseuds/lovell_snowM
Summary: a story of how the rivary between the 'downworlders' and the 'shadowhunters' ended with two injuries, a rigged game and a kiss.
Kudos: 2





	the game

"he is so infuriation" alec said pacing infront off his smirking brother and sister.  
"he has one thing to do, do his practice and leave the field with his team before noon so we can get some practive done. how are we going to survive the 7 weeks there school takes for renevotion if he doesn't listen to me" alec continued tugging on his hair  
"alec have you tried talking to him alone?" izzy asked softly  
"no, why would i do that?" alec asked suddenly standing still  
"you know he was the captain of his old school he can't just bow down and let you take the lead alec. i know i wouldn't have let you if it was me" jace said  
"so what do you want me to do? my team needs there practice to. isn't it enough that we had to share OUR field now i have to pleade with him to stick to scedule?" alec asked raising his voice  
"all we're saying is that he had a reputaion..." izzy started  
"simmilar to yours" jace finished  
"so?" alec asked confused at what it was they were getting at  
"if it was our team in there school would you just bend over and let magnus order our team around?" jace asked  
"of course not" alec said standing up straigt  
"but you want to order around his team?" izzy asked  
"i-...." he started and stopped and tugging on his hair  
"what do i do?" alec asked finally sitting down  
"talk to him" jace said  
"alone" izzy finished. he hated it when they talked like that finishing eachothers sentences especially when they made so much sense.  
\-----  
the next morning magnus was following his coach into the locker room.  
"but coach we can't practice here we need at least 3 hour practice. the 'shadowhunters' only gave us an hour" magnus said through gritted teeth  
"i can't do anything about that magnus. i can't find anywhere else for the team to practice. the school will take another 7 weeks. just make do with what you have." the coach said sitting down  
"we can't we have a game on friday!" magnus said raising his voice. the coach turned to him suddenly angry  
"what do you want me to do? practice on the field your given or don't practice at all. i get payed either way!" the coach shouted at him. magnus stormed out of the locker room angry and run into a wall and he lost his balance and was about to fall back when strong arms came around his wais and he was pulled up into a strong chest.  
he opened his eyes a thank you at the tip of his tongue. but then he got lost in a familiar blue eyes. he shuddered when the strong arms around him went tighter. he released a shacky breath and blinked. then blinked again. he looked away from thoes blue orbs and his eyes latched to alec's pink plump lips. he bit his own lower lip trying to stiffle a moan. alec groaned when magnus bit his lower lip and magnus broke out of his trance and steped out of his hold.  
magnus suddenly felt cold the second he steped out of alecs hold and held him self back from jumping back into the ravens arms and snuggling into his firm chest.  
"heard your argument" alec said his voice coming out deeper and huskier than he intended. magnus knees went week and liquid heat went straight to little him.  
"ha?" magnus asked in a higer tone than normal  
"your argument with coach. why didn't you tell me about your game?" alec asked  
"why so you could cut more practice time from us and we would lose the game?" magnus asked suddenly angry.  
"magnus" alec sighed  
"save it" magnus said firmly and adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder  
"take the rest of the week. we don't have a gave for at least two more weeks. i'll tell my team" alec said and turned to walk away  
"wait!" magnus said quickly. alec stoped walking and turned to face magnus  
"why?" magnus asked  
"why not?" alec asked with a smirk and walked away. magnus shacked his head and headed to class.  
\----  
magnus was running across the field with the ball tucked into his arms and out of no where some one ramed into him. he fell so hard he felt evey dent on the field. he groaned and clutched his left ribs. every one stopped running and gathered around him.  
"...-gnus....mag-...magnus" he heard some one call him he opened his eyes to see white. he groaned and closed them again. he was moved to a streacher and then carried to the infimary.  
later every one heard that magnus had a cracked rib and was adised not to play at least for there next game. magnus being stubborn was up on his feet the next day. alec heard and hunted him down the next lunch.  
"mangus" he called magnus looked up and saw him and turned back to his book  
"alexander" he said aknowledging him  
"i heard you had a cracked rib" alec stated  
"yeah so? came to glote" magnus asked  
"no...i ....you shouldn't play on friday" alec stated magnus closed his book and turned to him  
"and why is that?" magnus asked  
"you could get hurt...badly" alec stressed  
"why do you care?" magnus asked and just then some of his team membered came in  
"i...i don't. do what ever" he said and walked away.  
\------  
it was the friday and magnus's team was in the locker room. magnus was putting on his uniform when he heard whispers and turned to see some of his team mates looking at him with pitty and some with fear for what he was about to do and what could happen  
the team was out on the field in half an hour and nothing major had happened but all his friends were close to there captain shielding him from being tackled. he was glad and proud of his team but was scared that the other team would notice that the captain him self was the weak link of the team. little did he know some one form the 'shadowhunters' had tiped the other team on his condition.  
the game was tied and there was a minute on the clock. magnus was running with the ball to score a touch down when he saw two people running after him from the other team. he run faster but what he didn't see was that there was another one infront of him. just before the time was up and only a few feet from the touch down point he was tackled and went down. a loud crack was heard just before the ring.  
\------  
magnus was hospitalized. the 'downworlders' had tied with the other team and they now had to face the 'shadowhunters'. that was the talk of the school when magnus finally came back after two weeks. magnus was happy that alec had made sure his team was still practicing regularly but he knew he couldn't play for a while. he was anxious. he knew that if his team lost that his title as captain would be out for grabs.  
he was sat on the stands watching the 'shadowhunters' practice. he saw alec's swift movements and tactics. he was impressed and knew that at this rate his team was doomed. not only that but since his parents couldn't afford to pay for his college if he didn't get his team in good position and catch scout eyes he was done for. unconciously he was crying when he did relised he wiped his tears away harshly.  
alec had seen the state magnus was in but when he saw him crying his heart clenched he knew what he had to do. his team was good but he knew with out him, there captain the 'downworlders' could win.  
"jace" he called and jace jogged to him took off his helmet and wiped his face  
"yeah. what's wrong?" jace asked  
"i need a favor" alec said rubbing the back of his neck  
"anything" jace said  
"okay. i need you to...."  
\------  
the next day at practice they started with normal drills. the game was the next day and magnus was there to watch. they finished drills split up in teams of two and started to play. half way through the game alec was running with the ball and was about to make a pass when he was suddenly ram into and he fell.  
people rushed to him and he was taken to the infimary. magnus worriedly followed them. the team was excused and they left. alec was left with jace till the coach got the nurse. magnus was about to walk in when he heard them talking.  
"did i hurt you to bad?" jace asked and alec laughed  
"no its just my shoulder i'll be fine" alec replied  
"do you think they bought it?" jace asked  
"yeah i think so. you just have to play your part" alec said seriously  
"i will but.... why?" jace asked  
"he needs this. he has alot depending on this season. and i can't see him with that sad look on his face anymore its killing me" alec replied.  
"your a good guy alec. a love sick one but still a good guy" jace said chuckling  
"lets hope he thinks that" alec sighed  
"i'm sure he will. trust me, magnus likes you too" jace said and magnus froze finally understanding what was happning. with a frown he walked home he needed to think.  
\----  
the next morning the school was buzzing. the 'downworlders' and the 'shadowhunters' were playing after school with out there captains. magnus was surprised that alec could fool the nurse but didn't question it.  
finally it was game time the teams were on the field and the game began. no one could move there eyes. the team captains sat on the edge of there sits praying so that luck was in there favour. finally the last touch down was scored and the teams were tied. they both passed to the next games.  
students started leaving. the teams started to leave to shower. alec walked on to the empty field and threw the ball to the goal post ( the Y thing)  
"seems like your all better" magnus said from behind him. startling him in the process  
"i-..." alec started but magnus cut him off  
"don't. i know what you did. i heard your conversation yesterday" magnus confessed and alec's cheeks light up like a chrismars tree. magnus walked closer and smiled at him  
"thank you" magnus added softly  
"i...your welcome" alec replied blushing brighter  
"oh and...." magnus said pulled alec close by his collar and kissed him.  
"...i like you too" magnus said when he finally removed him lips from alec. alec blushed scarlet and kissed him again. there teams walked out of the locker room and found there captains in liplock. they took them onto there shoulders and went out for a celebetory dinner.  
and that is how the rivary between the 'downworlders' and the 'shadowhunters' ended with two injuries, a rigged game and a kiss.


End file.
